People of Pern
The Pern novels cover a wide range of times, and a vast ensemble of characters. This list will attempt to list every character given by name, and, at the very least, their position on Pern and any known familial relations. Major Characters will have articles of their own. EEC Corps *Asturias, Sevvie - Planetologist/Medic, already dead by the time of the discovery of Pern *Beldona - Pilot/Archeologist, already dead by the time of the discovery of Pern *bint Faroud, Shavva - Ancestress of Avril Bitra *Castor - Injured, shipbound at time of the discovery of Pern *Liu, Mo Tan - Nexialist *Neveshan, Flora - Zoologist/Botanist, already dead by the time of the discovery of Pern *Terbo - Zoologist/Chemist, already dead by the time of the discovery of Pern *Turnien, Ben - Geologist/Chemist Landing and First Pass *Alandro *Bitra, Avril *Benden, Paul - Leader of the Pern colony *Boll, Emily *Carelly - a young intern *Connel, Michael - First Weyrleader of Benden, part of the first generation born on Pern *Connel, Sean - First Weyrleader of Fort *Connel, Sorka (née Hanrahan) - First Weyrwoman of Fort Hold, daughter of Red and Mairi Hanrahan, and later wife of Sean Connel *de Courci, Pierre *Emorra *Fella *G'len *Hanrahan, Red - Founder of Ruatha Hold, colony's vet *Harkenon, Bay *Janir *Jendel *Josten *J'ran *Kassa *Kenner *K'nel *Latrel - an intern at the medical center *L'can *Leros *Lilienkamp, Joel *Malon *Mendin *Mirlan *Moira *M'san *Nara *Nietro, Pol *Orla *P'drig *Purman *Rodar *Roland *Sandell - student musician *Seamus *Tieran *Tubberman, Ted *Ostrovsky, Torene - First Weyrwoman of Benden, part of the first generation born on Pern *Vedric *"Wee" Sorka *Yung, Kit Ping *Yung, Wind Blossom Second Pass Second Interval/Third Pass *Baror *Bemin *B'lon *B'nik *Bordan - healer at Half-Circle Sea Hold *Carel *Cisca *C'len *Colfet *Coriel *C'rion *Dalia *Dalor *D'gan *D'lin *D'nal *D'vin *Egremer *F'dan *Fiona *Gadran *Gatrial *Genin - holder at Half-Circle *Giren *G'niall *G'relly *Jalor *Jassi *J'ken *J'lantir *J'nor *Jofri *J'tol *J'trel *Kelsa *Ketan *Kindan *Kiyary *K'lar *K'lior *K'nad *K'rem *Lennel - Lorana's brother *Lina *Lorana *L'rat *L'tor *Marset *Melena *Mikkala *Minet *M'kir *M'rit *Munori *M'tal *Nonala *Norik *Nuella *P'dor *Perigar *P'gul *P'red *Regellan * *Rinir *Salina *Sanna - Lorana's brother *Sannel *S'maj *Tannaz *Tanner *Telerin *Terilar *Tilara *T'mac *T'mar *T'rin *Trinar - dockmaster at Half-Circle *Tullea *Verilan *V'gin *Vilo *V'lon *V'rel *W'ren *Yvala *Zist Sixth Pass/Sixth Interval * A'dan - rider of Tigrath *Alessan - Lord Holder of Ruatha Hold *A'murry - rider of green Granth at Igen Weyr *Baid - cropholder at Ruatha *Balfor - Master at keroon beasthold *Barly - Healer at high reaches weyr *Berchar - Masterhealer at Fort Weyr *Bessel -Beastmaster *B'lerion- rider of bronze Nabeth, Wingleader at High Reaches Weyr, mates with Oklina and Hannath *Capiam - MasterHealer, Fort Harper Hall *Ch'mon - Rider of Helith at Igen *Clargesh - Mastercraftsman, glass, at Tillek hold *Cr'not - rider of bronze caith, weyrling master at High Reaches *C'ver- arrogant Watchrider that keeps Moreta from delivering the serum to Telgar Weyr, dragon brown Hogarth *Dag- beasthandler at Ruatha Hold *Dalova - weyrwoman at Igen Weyr, rider of gold Perforth *Dangel - Broth of Alessan *Declan *Desdra - Journeyman Healer, Fort Harper Hall *Diatis - Lord of Tillek Hold *Diona- rider of gold Kilanath, High Reaches Weyr *D'ltan - Weyrling at Fort Weyr *D'say - Rider of Bronze Kritith at Ista Weyr, former weyrmate of Moreta, father of M'ray *Empie - rider of gold Dulchenth at Igen *Falga - rider of gold Tamianth, Weyrwoman of High Reaches Weyr *F'duril - Rider of blue Dilenth at Fort Weyr *F'gal - Weyrleader of Ista, rider of Bronze Sanalth, weyrmate of Wimmia *F'neldril - Weyrling Master at Fort, Brown dragon Mnath *Fortine- Master of the Archives, Fort hold * G'drel - Weyrleader of Fort Weyr, dragon Dorianth, mate of Kamiana *Genjon - Master glassblower at Tillek Hold *Haura -Rider of gold Werth at Fort Weyr *H'grave - Rider at Benden Weyr, Dragon green Hallath *Jallora- Journeyman Healer, Fort Weyr *Kamiana- rider of gold Pelianth, Weyrwoman of Fort Weyr at the beginning of the Sixth Interval *K'dall - rider at Telger Weyr, dragon blue Teelarth *K'dren- rider of bronze Kuzuth, Weyrleader of Benden Weyr *K'lon- rider of blue Rogeth at Fort Weyr, possibly the first rider to recover from the Plague *L'bol - Ineffectual weyrleader at Igen, rider of bronze Timenth *Leef- former Lord Holder of Ruatha, father of Alessan; deceased at the beginning of the novel *Leri - Weyrwoman of Fort before Moreta *Levalla- Weyrwoman of Benden Weyr, rider of Oribeth *Lidora - Rider of Gold Ilith at Fort Weyr *L'rayl - Rider of Sorth *Maylone *M'barak - rider of blue Arith, Fort Weyr *Miridan - Weyrworman of Telgar Weyr, Rider of gold Sutanith *Moreta - Weyrwoman of Fort during the Plague *M'ray - rider of brown Quoarth at Ista weyr, son of Moreta and D'say *M'tani - rider of bronze Hogarth, Weyrleader of Telgar Weyr *Namurra - rider of gold Jillith at Igen *Nattal - old headwoman of High Reaches Weyr *Nerilka/Rill - daughter of Lord Tolocamp of Fort *Nesso- Headwoman at Fort Weyr *N'men - Rider of Jelth at Fort *N'mool - Rider of Bidorth at High Reaches *Oklina- Alessan's sister, rider of gold Hannath, mate of B'lerion *P'leen - Rider of bronze Aaith at Igen *P'nine - rider of bronze Ixth at Fort *Pollan - healer at big bay hold *Pressen- Journeyman Healer, High Reaches Weyr *R'limeak - Rider at Fort Weyr, dragon blue Gionth *S'gor - Rider of green Malth at Fort Wyer *Sh'gall- rider of bronze Kadith, Weyrleader of Fort Weyr *Silga - rider of gold Brixth at Igen *S'kedel - rider at Fort Weyr, dragon brown Adath *S'ligar- rider of bronze Gianarth, Weyrleader of High Reaches Weyr *S'peren- rider of bronze Clioth, Wingleader at Fort Weyr *Suriana- fostered with Nerilka at Misty Hold, first wife of Alessan; deceased *Talpan- Journeyman Herdsman *T'grel - Friendly wingleader at Telger, dragon bronze Raylinth *Tirone- MasterHarper, Fort Harper Hall *T'lonneg - Rider of bronze Jalerth at Ista weyr *T'nure - rider at fort weyr, dragon green Tapeth *Tolocamp- Lord Holder of Fort Hold, first wife Pendra, remarried *Tonia - Healer at Igen Seahold *Trume - Masterheardsman at high reaches hold *Tuero- Journeyman Harper, Ruatha Hold *V'mal - rider at High Reaches Weyr, dragon brown Koth *V'mul - rider of brown Tellath at Benden Weyr *Wimmia - weyrwoman of Ista Weyr, rider of gold Torenth Eighth Pass *Creline Second Long Interval and Ninth Pass *Adrea (Gold Beljeth) - Weyrwoman of Southern Weyr after Oldtimers left *Adessa - Lady Holder at Ruatha, wife of Kale, mother of Lessa *Afo - Dolphin in Temp's pod *Agust - Merelan's voice teacher *Ajay - Dolphin in Inka's pod *Alda - Half-sister of Jayge *Aleki - Son of Alemi and Kitrin *Alemi - Husband of Kitrin, father of Kitral, Nika, Kima, and Aleki *Almie - Daughter of Jayge and Aramina *Alta - Podleader *Alta - Dolphin in Temp's pod *Amperis - A masterhealer, herbalist specialty *Anchoram - Holder of Far Cry Hold (under Lemos) *Andemon - Masterfarmer *Angie - Injured dolphin calf at the Paradise River Pod *Anskono - Younger brother of Readis *Aramina - Holder of Paradise River Hold, can hear dragons, wife of Jayge and mother of Readis, Aranya and Almie; daughter of Dowell and Barla, collateral branch of Ruathan Bloodline *Asgenar - Lord Holder of Lemos, husband of Famira *Ashmichel - Lord Holder of Ruatha, father of Kale *Banger *Bargen *B'dor *Bedella *Beterli *Betrice - Midwife who delivered Robinton, wife of Gennel *B'irto *B'fol *B'naj *Brahil - Son of Halibran *Brant *B'rant *Bravoner - Brother of F'lon; unknown if he ever Impressed *Brekke *Bristol - Harper at Telgar *Brosil - Son of Halibran *Brudegan *Camo - Son of Robinton and Silvina *Carral - Wife of Rantou *C'gan (Blue Tagath) - Weyrsinger at Benden Weyr. He was the first casualty of Thread during the Ninth Pass. *Chad *Corman *C'rob - Bronzerider who transported Robinton to Benden Weyr in 2LI403 *Dalma - Daughter of Sev Ritecamp *D'nol *Donkin - Nephew of Lord Holder Ashmichel of Ruatha *D'ram - Oldtimer loyal to Benden Weyr, Weyrleader of Ista *D'wer *Famira *Fandarel *Fax - Conqueror of Seven Holds, father of Jaxom *F'lar - Weyrleader of Benden at start of Ninth Pass, father of F'lessan, son of F'lon *F'lessan *F'lon - Weyrleader of Benden, son of S'loner, father of F'lar and F'nor *F'nor - Brownrider at Benden *Forist - One of Petiron's brothers *F'rad *Gandidan *Gemma - Mother of Jaxom *Gennel - MasterHarper preceding Robinton, husband of Betrice *Ginia - Masterhealer *G'nag *G'narish *Gorazde - Taught Instrument making at Harper Hall *Gostol - A Captain from Tillek *Grogellan - Lord Holder of Fort, husband of Winalla, father of Groghe *Groghe *G'sel *H'ages *Halanna - A singer from Ista *Halibran - Holder at Ista, father of Halanna, Brahil, Landon, and Brosil *Isla - A Cotholder at Harper Hall *Hayara - Lady Holder at Benden, second wife of Maidir, mother of Hayon, Rasa, Naprila *Hayon - Son of Maidier and Hayara *Jaxom - Lord Holder of Ruatha *J'frey - new Weyrleader of Telgar, rider of bronze Willerth, mate of Palla *Jora - Weyrwoman of Benden *J'ralt *Kale - Lord Holder of Ruatha, father of Lessa *Kasia - Wife of Robinton *Kenalas *K'last *K'net *Kubisa - Teacher at Harper Hall *K'van *Kylara - Weyrwoman of Southern, High Reaches *Landon - Son of Halibran *Larad *Laudy *Lessa - Weyrwoman of Benden *Lexey - Son of Bosley, somewhat slow, friend of Robinton *Lorra - Cook at Harper Hall, mother of Silvina *L'rad *L'trel *L'vel *Lytol - Lord Warder of Ruatha for Jaxom, former Dragonrider *Maidir - Lord Holder of Benden *Manora *Mardra *Maxilant - A Harper in Ista, sent Halanna to Harper Hall *Menolly *Mende *Merelan - Mother of Robinton *Meron *Mirrim *M'odon - Elderly Brownrider late in the Interval *M'rek *M'ridin - Bronzerider at Benden *Nadira *Naprila - Child of Maidir and Hayara *Nessel *Nigot *N'ton *Ogolly - Archivist at Harper Hall *Oterel *Palla - new senior weyrwoman of Telgar, rider of Talmanth, mate of J'frey *Petiron - Father of Robinton *Pilgra *P'llomar *P'ratan *P'zar *Raid - Lord Holder of Benden at the start of the Ninth Pass *Rannelly *Rantou - Woodsman taught by Petiron, grandfather of Sebell, cousin of Merelan, husband of Carral *Rasa - Child of Maidir and Hayara *R'gul - Weyrleader of Benden *R'mart *R'mel *R'nor *Robinton *R'yar (Rulyar) - Former 2nd year apprentice at Harper Hall, later Dragonrider at Benden *S'bran - Bronzerider at Benden *Sebell - Robinton's successor *Sev Ritecamp - Trader who brought Merelan and Petiron to Southern Boll *S'goral *Sharra *Silon *Silvina - Former lover of Robinton, mother of Camo *S'lan *S'lar *S'lel *S'loner - Father of F'lon, former Weyrleader of Benden *Sograny *Tagetarl *Talina *Talmor *T'bor *Tela *Terry *T'gor *Thella - Half-sister to both Kylara and Larad, challenged Larad's claim to succession, led a band of rebels *Tilarek *T'kil *Toric *T'reb *T'ron *T'sum *Varena *Vincet *Warbret *Washell - A teacher at Harper Hall *Winalla - Lady Holder of Fort, wife of Grogellan *Yanus *Zurg *Chaum *Cirine *Conna *C'tic *Elaine *Flamel *H'ran *Kilpie *Lado *Niall *Nian *N'ru *Orla *Palla *R'dik *Robina *Ruart *Sarty See also *Leaders of Pern *Dragons of Pern *Dragonriders of Pern *Fire-lizards of Pern *Fire-lizard Owners of Pern *